John Lennon and the Time Machine
by Amoreena
Summary: John Lennon was having a typical, tiresome day in 1964 February 22th, then everything freezes! Soon he found himself in the year 2008 where he met his sons older, and the one he never had seen. He finds answers, and his own future. What will happen? A Work In Progress
1. Chapter One: A Typical Day

Chapter One: A Typical Day

February 12 1964

John was having a typical day, why wouldn't he; same old screaming fans, screaming their names. There was some who got very friendly, which John didn't mind even if he was married, and had a bouncing baby boy at home; where he would just drop off his laundry, so his wife could do it. No romance in the relationship and Cynthia was feeling it.

John smoked a cigarette, watching the smoke flow out his lips into the air. He enjoyed the vile stuff sneaking its way to his lungs. He flicked the ashes into the ash tray, then took another drag, and then stubbed out the perfectly good cigarette; crushing it into more than a little stump.

'British Invasion' sent shivers down his spine of enjoyment, and a little disgust at the same time. To see at least three thousand people when he got off his plane was terrifying and it didn't help his ego one bit. He might have one as super inflated as Paul's was, who was always that way. Nice guy, who thought to be a little cherub baby face; while he was considered the witty one. Why did people have to make such names for them?

It was time to go on stage again, on Carnegie Hall first of the two shows. Then back to old Eddy in Florida, then home sweet home. John didn't realize at the time he would prefer America than to his own country in later years.

John stepped on the stage, along with Paul, George, and Ringo (Richard). He at once absolutely noticed the acoustics were terrible, and people sitting on the stage! It was their concert, not theirs. He then put the thought away, and put on a happy smile.

They started singing 'Roll over Beethoven' with enthusiasm; it was one of few things that made them happy. They were also making music, even if they didn't write this particular song. John couldn't hear the music as well as he could, with all the screaming going on, and like he thought horrible acoustics. At least it was only about a half a hour then some rest, then another half a hour of this show. To see at least 100 seats on the stage, greatly bothered him.

An overly touchy fan, stroked his leg. What were they? Animals? John thought rather pitiful for himself.

"Well Paulie, what number gonna do next!" John yelled into the microphone, hoping to be able to hear over the fans.

"Well John, how about From Me to You!" Paul said yelling quite loud too.

"Shut up!" John said getting rather irritated. Instead of listening to his request, they all screamed louder. John was about to say the f-word, Remember bad for the public image! Almost with his mouth clinched he started singing From Me to you .

It was time for Florida, more screaming fans. At least they wouldn't be allowed on the stage, and be petted like animals.

Hey Johnny, at least it s almost over here, huh? George said, quiet, a lot of people always thought he was the quiet one; well really sometimes he didn't like the limelight.

Yep George, it s almost over here. John said nastily, not to George, but to himself. Just think when we get home, more brilliant bloody stuff to do like the movie coming up.

George just nodded in silence, what more was there to say. What John was saying was quite true, and he knew that; they were going to be busy.

For the night, they would either take the poppers or sleep.

2008, Phillip Norman. John Lennon: His Life Sean Lennon

Sean was looking over the interview he d given for this book. Sometimes he got tired about hearing his dad, he was always in his shadow. As a rule, children with famous parents were never as popular. Sean was alright with that though, he loved his dad. Remembering the good times, he didn't remember quite a lot, since he was only five when his Dad died.

It was good to hear about his dad s life, because there was no more of it. It was one those cases, I ve wish I been there. Sean had a longing to get to know his dad. This always haunted him, he expect it would for days to come. Sean was deciding whether he should read it or not. His mother, Yoko said it was mean to John. Then again who is perfect, who was?

Sean remembered the bad parts as well as the good. He decided it he would read it, it would pass the time.

Julian Lennon 2008

Julian was sitting on a chair in his living room. It was good he was finally getting along with Yoko somewhat, Sean and him got along just fine. The one picture they took, with their parents. You could just feel the anger between his mother and Yoko. It felt like a cat fight was coming.

Julian was thinking of writing a song, which had to do with Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. It would be great, he thought. He got up to his computer, to see how this little internet business was doing, it turned to be good. He also like his brother thought about reading the book.

John Lennon February 22, Getting Off A Plane

John Lennon stepped off the first step of the plane, expect to be greeted by thousands of fans; but he heard nothing. It was silent, utterly silent. He looked behind him, and saw Paul mid-way in a smile. He looked beyond him, and saw thousands of people with gaping mouths not making a sound. He was the only one moving. The world was frozen in time, if only for a moment.

Next Chapter Frozen In Tim


	2. Chapter Two: Frozen In Time

**February 22 1964**

John was looking in the crowds of frozen people ahead. Seeing their frozen waving hands was a bit scary.

"Well fuck this! I know I'm not high," He yelled for no one in particular. At least he didn't think he was high, sometimes he was so bloody high he didn't know it. He pushed against Ringo as he was getting off the plane. Looking for somebody, anybody.

Then he brushed against The Beatle's fans, not really caring if he was pushing any one down at the moment, it was crazy. He was starting to think someone slipped something in his drink, and that someone was holding him down in real reality.

He kept walking past the frozen people; they were still warm he noticed. Not like ice as he would expect. His feet tripped over someone's foot, causing bleeding on his hand and a few curse words. He got up and brushed off his nice pants. To wear such tight, over fancy suits always got him annoyed. He would rather not have his shirt tucked in.

After at least a half a hour, he got pass the crazy frozen fans, to see if everything else was indeed frozen. Yes, he was high, he had to be. Nothing this crazy happened, unless it was dream of course. Anything could happen in a dream.

Then out in the distance, where the cars stood still. John saw a man walking, with a trench coat and a rather nice hat. He stopped just to make sure, and John could hear the man's footsteps.. The man's footsteps sounded rather lonely, John thought; but so was his.

"Who are you, a wizard? You're moving!" John yelled as loud as he could, and laughing at it the same time. He thought this was a dream after all.

The man's head turned up to look at him, his eyes covered by sunglasses. With his hand he motioned John to come nearer.

"The bloody fuck I'm doing that! You come here! And please excuse my language." John yelled once again. Then the man in the nice hat started walking towards him. The man finally got at least five feet close to John. John in a sense did not like that, he had a rather odd feeling about this rather odd man.

"Thank God this is a dream; you look like a murderer for Pete Sakes!" John said rather rudely.

"This is not dream; I have come from the future John Lennon." The man paused for a moment. "To bring you backed to your sons, for a while. They deserve to see you, to see how you really are."

"Well, I have only one son, too bad for you. Not the right guy I suppose." John said before he had the time to think.

"Well you do, in the future." The secretive man said quiet.

"So me and Cyn', have another kid, interesting." John said, trying to figure out the facts.

"Not exactly."

John's thoughts started to go haywire. Did one of his affairs screw up, and he John actually admitted it. That was indeed a scary thought, for him. Ruin his image alright, right down the drainage sewer hole.

"Well then any other news, I would like to hear?" John said sneering. He was getting fumed.

"No, not one bit. Come with me." The man said grabbing John's arm, dragging him.

"No, first tell why all the goddamn people are frozen!" John said ripping the man's arm off.

"Well they are frozen in time of course."

"Frozen? Well they are not cold." John laughed at his own joke.

"Just come with me, I would rather not tie you up." The man said, not joking obviously.

Instead of being tied up like the man said, John walked beside him. This is where John saw the man's face more clearly. The man had a pug nose so unlike John's nose, and if one peered in the side of his sun glasses, they would see ice cold blue eyes.

They started walking down the street, when they came to a door. A ratty door, and the place was not taken care of. John squinted into the window, it looked abandon. The man opened the door, and beyond was a set of stairs that led to a basement. John was getting nervous now, worse than right before the band's shows.

The walked down the cracked wooden steps, leading into the darkness. Once they got down there, in the hole. "I just went down the hole," John said out loud.

The man stared at him for a moment, and then turned on the light. That was when John Lennon saw The Time Machine for the first time.

**Next Chapter The Time Machine**


	3. Chapter Three: The Time Machine

Author's note: Not the climax story point yet, this is where John see's the time machine.

The time machine looked rather rusty, as if it hadn't been used awhile. John did notice that it did look futuristic, not the way he would expect though. It was quite different then some of supposedly futuristic movies he saw. Underneath the rust, it had a look of gold, obviously it was not gold. It kind of reminded of a submarine in fact. Wires twisted and lead up to a platform, where a controls were that made a beeping sound, a countdown.

"So that's it?" John always had to be rude kind of funny.

"Yes Johnny boy, that's it." The man replied. John glared at him with his squinting eyes. Don't ever call me Johnny! Only if you're a friend of course, John thought nastily.

"So what's your name then? You would already know mine; you said it a dozen times. Also I'm a famous rocker!" John asked and stated.

"My name is Ernie Malcose, and not at your service." Ernie chuckled while saying it.

"Okay Ernie, you got to tell me the rules! I go absolutely go bonkers, what year will I be going to? You said I'll be seeing me sons." John asked rather eagerly. "Also what is my second son name? What he ding dong out of wedlock?"

"Well first off you'll be going to the year 2008. It's not the same, what so ever in fact. You find everything in time, and you second son's name is Sean."

"One more question, since you didn't let answer the last, what am I'm doing? I know I'll be a pretty old geezer by then." John said.

"I refuse to answer that question, which is your kid's problem." Ernie said shortly. "The time machine may not look at its finest, because it hasn't been used in a few years. You will be going in the time machine in exactly five minutes I believe." He said while checking his watch.

"Who will be there? Or will I be placed with someone, what if someone recognizes me? God, to be honest I almost tired with all the girls." John said exhausted.

"Well they will be more shocked than anything, Johnny boy." Ernie said.

"Don't call me that! Or I just might have to smash your bloody head!" John yelled.

"Temper, temper, which was one of your downfalls," Ernie lectured.

"I am a very peaceful man," John tried to comfort himself.

"Well you'll be told what happened since 1964 when you get there, Time machine time!" Ernie said while going to the controllers, pushing a button here and there. The time machine started in a growling rumble.

"That doesn't look safe, neither does it sound the slightest safe. I do not want to even take a step in that bloody thing." John said sniffing his nose.

"You're getting into that time machine, whether you like it or not." Ernie said stern.

"You're completely mental, you'll know that? Barking mad." John paused. "You'll know how long it's been since I've been in a time machine, donkey years! Scratch that, never have I been in a time machine."

"Well it's only a dream for ya, isn't it. God I'm telling your Granny to suck eggs! You are the one who thinks you're having a dream. It's only a dream after all." Ernie said quite productively

"It is isn't, all I have to do is just wake up sooner or later. With my eyes opening after a bad night's sleep. Hmmmm...put me in the time machine. I'm curious now." John said.

Ernie came up behind John, with his hand lightly on his back. He opened the time machine's rusty old door. Ernie pushed John Lennon rather roughly inside the door. John squished his face in the look a like port hole.

"You pushed me rather hard ya know!" John yelled, his voice muffled by the glass.

Ernie turned and looked away, and headed up to the platform. John out of the port hole window, with his narrow eyes saw him wave goodbye with a gesture of his hand.

Then Ernie pushed the button.


	4. Chapter Four: The Bloody Worm Hole

The sensation was quite different, John felt like he was going down a drain. Spinning, turning but never stopping. It made him sick to his stomach. God another hole, John did go down a hole. Sometimes he wonder if this was all still a dream. It was after all? Wasn't it? Those thoughts kept going through his mind as his face pressed against the time machine's port hole. The colors all around him confused him, like the effects of LSD would in years to come.  
So many thoughts going through his head, like who was going to be there? What was his second son going to be like? 'Oh god...please, please don't let him be a bastard,' John thought. Then if he wasn't a bastard, what happen to him and Cyn? Scary thoughts for sure.  
Then all the sudden, instead of going down whirl motion. John felt he was going straight down, yes he was going to get sick. Very sick. This sensation went for at least for a half hour.  
"I'm going to fucking die! There should have a bloody manual." John screamed at the top of his lungs.  
Then the bloody worm hole ended.

**Sean Lennon 2008**

Sean Lennon was on Chapter 5 in the book about his dad, if this was true. His dad was a rebel, he laughed silently at the thought. Thudding sounds came suddenly from the door, he his quirked and Sean decided to get up.

"Who could be?" He wondered out loud. Hopefully no fan found his address. Sometimes _that_ did happen. Sean actually did shudder at the thought. He opened the door, and saw a man with a black hat, and with a trench coat. He looked suspicious, really suspicious.

"Who are you?" Sean asked cautiously, his fingers tapping nervously on the door he held opened.

The man in black grabbed him suddenly, hard but gentle. He whispered as Sean was thrashing about. "No one you need to know."

**Julian Lennon 2008**

Julian was still looking for the white feather. His father promised to send him a sign from the other side and it had not happen yet. No white feather, the liar. Julian looked down towards the floor, and started to cry, with a few tears. 'Hey Jules(Hey Jude)' kept playing in his head. He sniffed his nose and wept the tears away, no wonder he'd always liked Paul better. All his dad did was lie to him.

Julian picked up the book, he was in the part after the time he was born. When his father was barely home, always taking the poppers. Always zapped up on that stuff. On his couch by the fire he read the words by Phillip Norman.

Then he heard the knocking...

**Next Chapter: The Meeting**


	5. Chapter Five: The Meeting

Julian at the moment was glaring at the two men in black trench coats standing by the door, the_ locked _door. Julian's eyes looked off to his American brother Sean. "Aren't you bloody pissed off? Because I am." Julian said to his half brother.

"No I'm damned pissed off." Sean almost yelled. "So who are you guys? Freaking kidnapping us _for _what?"

"We didn't exactly kidnapped you," One of the mysterious guys said.

"My arse! You did too." Jules said." Fucking bloody idiots." He muttered under his breath.

"You going to see someone very soon, or so our watch tells us." The other one said.

"Who? Can you tell us that at least?" Sean asked.

"A special someone that you haven't seen in twenty eight years." One said.

Realization dawned on their faces.

**John Lennon 2008**

John stumbled out of the time machine dazed and confused as hell. Another mysterious man went to catch him as he felled to the ground.

"I can't see a fucking thing." John mumbled.

"Everyone is always a little bit sick, it's the side effects. The sight and motor capabilities will all come back very soon. The nausea will but disappear fellow." The man said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, can somebody please get a bucket?" John gasped. "I'm going to get sick." Choking back puke. A blue bucket was passed to him quickly, where the contents were projected.

John was breathing in heavy. "You'll should know I'm not feeling swell yet. You're a divvy, a real _divvy._" John said.

"Sure I am," the mysterious man said.

Moments later John could see, and the nausea passed. "Maybe you're a not a divvy, but you might be a deadbeat."

"To get on about this year, this about four decades later." The man paused. "You understand John?"

John trying to be serious nodded his head.

"Technology has advanced greatly. There's computer the size of notebooks now. There's phones you can put in your pocket and carry around without no wires."

"Impossible!" John was surprised.

"No, it isn't." The man then took out his own touch screen phone and then handed it to John.

John then touched the screen and was absolutely fascinated by it. He played with it for at least ten minutes. Listening to the how the sound could come out by this tiny phone. This _phone that had no wires!_

"Enough John, come on give back now." The man said as John was handing it back.

"Well that's bloody amazing." John said. "Do you still have a records?"

"Uh no we cds, Mp3 players, Ipods. They are portable devices you carry. In the case of cds they are way smaller than records and sound better too." The man patted John's hand.

"Hmm okay, still confused but I take it." John said. "So what happened in the past..."

"Twenty eight years," the man interrupted

"Thanks."John replied.

"Well you divorce Cynthia, The Beatles broke up. Married Yoko Ono and then had Sean Ono Lennon with her." Then the man stopped there.

"The Beatles broke up? Makes sense. Me and Paul were always butting heads." John said. "Who's Yoko? Never heard of her." Then in a muttered gasp he said. "Poor Cyn'."

"Yoko is from Japan, an artist. You did bed ins, for peace. You turned out to be one of the most political and peace activist ever. You inspired many people." The man praised him.

"Then what happened? John asked, overwhelmed.

"That is for your sons to tell."

**Julian and Sean Lennon 2008**

"You're fucking telling a lie. He's been dead for twenty eight years. Dead! No way we can see him." Julian yelled.

"Yes it is, you will be seeing now. Watching their wrist watch as they opened the door.

Sean and Julian opened their mouths in amazement and utter disbelief. They was their dad standing in his Beatles's suit with his mop top hair. In return John was smiling. Comparing Julian to this Julian standing before him.

"Can't be!" Sean said looking to the man. "What kind of joke is this?"

The two men untied them as the mutter questions.

"How in bloody hell did you do this?" Julian said.

"Time machine, simple." The man said.

"Aren't you going to messed up the timeline? Ever watched Back to the Future?" Julian said.

"We frozen the time, so right now back in the time he came from is frozen. The time machine in the process also freezes John's aging till he goes back in of course." The man said.

"Still think it's a elaborate joke." Sean said standing up rubbing his wrists.

"Me too," Julian said doing the same.

"No it isn't Julian. It's me, you da." John said. "You look quite older, you'll know that?" John said. "I believe you're older than me right now. You Sean, I have never seen, but I can tell you're me son. I see the resemblance."

"So you're my dad?" Julian said. "Prove it to me." He said walking up towards him.

"I don't know how. I look like me, don't I?" John asked reaching in his pants pocket. To put his hands somewhere. "I really don't know how Julian. You were named after me Mother you'll know. Does that help?"

"No. Everybody knows that." Julian said.

John hands came out of his pants pocket, in his right hand was a feather, a white feather. "Don't how the bloody hell it got in there." John said handing to Julian. "I don't want it."

Julian held the white feather in his hand in surprise, and then with knowing. He went up and hug his dad, John in return hugged him back awkwardly.

"I believe you Dad, I do believe." Julian whispered in his ear. "You finally fulfilled that promise dad. You didn't lie this time."

"It's okay Julian. I love ye more than you probably ever know." John said

"Well brother you may believe, but I don't. I won't believe it till I hear from my mother. If she does I will. Simple." Sean said sitting down with his stubbornness that he obviously inherited from his dad.

He had to just ruin the moment, Julian thought.

**End of Chapter. Next chapter: The Two Wives**


	6. Chapter Six: The Wives

"Yoko still the controlling twat she was?" Julian asked.

"Fuck you Julian, your mother believes in witches! Can you believe that? God damn fucking witches! Always thinking Dad and her were going to get back together, she is a lunatic Julian." Sean yelled back in response. Tempers were rising.

"Me Cyn? Believing in witches? Nah..." John trailed off in thought.

"Just listen to _Two Virgins_. Yoko warped my poor dad's mind." Julian paused. "It's because of her, Me and Dad didn't' get along. You got everything you wanted. I had to buy most of Dad's stuff to even remember him by."

"I didn't even know him." Sean said pointing to John who was sitting off in the corner. "We better stop fighting now, Julian.. Some things are going to be said that he shouldn't hear. He wouldn't want to hear." Sean sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." Julian said calming down. "Yoko is still a controlling twat, though." The fire started again.

"Can you even control yourself?" Sean yelled.

John was now paying attention to the fighting now going on. They would make a good radio show he thought, even a good T.V show. John wished he had some siblings to fight with. Of course he had half siblings from his mother Julia, but after she died he really never saw them again. That's why he had good old Paul of course.

"Why don't one of you go to the telly and call them? I would like to meet them. You made me so damn curious about them." John paused waiting for an answer. "Fine be Irish mules. I call them me self, I bet then they would be surprised." He said laughing.

The fighting stopped, and thinking process was necessary.

"If they do come down here, it has to be separate times." Julian said thoughtfully.

"We don't even live here. Remember we were kidnapped. I don't even know where we are at the moment." Sean said. "Kidnapper dude! Come here." He yelled.

"Yes?" The man said opening the door.

"We want Yoko and Cynthia to meet me." John said. "Can you make that happen?"

"I can make almost anything happen. It would have to be here though. We don't want you being killed. That could...no would mess up a lot of stuff. Little Sean here wouldn't be even thought of if you were killed now." The man said with a chuckle.

"That would be scary." Sean said out loud.

"Hey! I wouldn't mind. I would get all the money I was suppose to get then." Julian kidded.

"What about Paul and Richard?" Sean asked ignoring Julian's comment.

"Sooner or later they will meet John." The man said.

"What about Elton? Elton is Sean's godfather and all." Julian said.

"May I remind you only you two guys will keep you memory. The rest will be erased. Including John's memory." The man said.

"What? Then what's the point?" Julian said.

"Their reactions brother, it's going to be hilarious." Sean smiled.

"This is important! They are going to see somebody they haven't in a long time Sean." Julian said.

"I died, didn't I?" John said quietly. "How old was I?" Silence filled the room. John waited.

"You were forty Dad," Julian whispered. "You were shot four times in the back right in front of your apartment. One bullet missed you. The man who killed you was Mark David Chapman. One thing I feel sorry for is that Yoko was there and saw it all. A horrible thing to go through." Julian said.

"I was only five when you died. I barely remember you Dad." Sean said to add. "You were going home to say goodnight to me. I'm so sorry."

"Why?" John asked simply.

"The man was crazy. Personality disorder., He is still in jail on parole. I highly doubt he will ever get out." Julian fumed.

"I have sixteen years left. Sixteen." John whispered. "That seems so short now."

"It's fine Dad. May I remind you, you won't remember none of this." Julian said.

"I know now though." John sighed audibly. Sean then walked over and then held his Dad's hand.

Cynthia was sitting with John.

"You're old Cyn." John said with a glint in his eye.

"Of course I am John." Cynthia looked down. "I missed you for a long time. Ever since you left me. It was so hard. You cheating on me with so many."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being the jerk that I am." John said. "I don't deserve you. You know we are still together right now. When I get home, I promise to say I love you."

"Oh John! It won't change anything. Nothing it will." Cynthia said. "It won't, you were meant to be with Yoko. It's hard to admit that. For some reason you loved her more than you ever did me. I've been living with that ever since 1980." Cynthia said with a tear falling down her face.

"I always thought we were going to get back together. Maybe that you could be the father Julian wanted so much. God John. We were sweet hearts. I should have been smart. We should have. The only reason you married me was because I got pregnant." Cynthia sniffed. Her wrinkled hand touched John's young ones.

John then felt a sense of guilt. Extreme guilt. Cynthia then got up and kissed John on the cheek.

"I love you Cyn." John said.

"I love you John. Always will." Cynthia replied. With a fleeting glance she looked at John, then left.

Cynthia opened the door and had the man lead her to get her memory wiped clean of the meeting. She would only have a sense of it, like a forgotten dream.

To the dismay of Julian and Sean they could not see the meeting of Cynthia or Yoko. It was supposed to be private.

Julian hugged his mother. "I'm leaving with my mom, personally I don't want to be here when Yoko gets here. Any way I take her out to dinner, so she thinks she came to meet me. Bye Sean." Julian said with a wave of his hand and left with his mother.

About fifteen minutes later Sean saw Yoko being brought forcefully in the room.

"Sean! Thank god. These men came in my house and just grabbed. The security is dumb as potatoes. Why are you here?" Yoko said with the accent that would never leave her.

"Mom there's Dad in the room behind me, from 1964. We want you to meet him." Sean said.

"You believe the load of crap they are giving you? Oh, Sean." Yoko said expressly. Then the door was opened, and the men brought her to the room that held John and closed the door.

"John, is that you?" Really?" Yoko said standing there in her black high heels.

"Yeah it is me. Come over and sit by me." John motioned with his hand.

Yoko then came over and sat on the light blue chair next to John's chair.

"How did we meet, Yoko?" John asked, being curious.

"i was an artist, who wanted funds. You happened to help me after my efforts." Yoko said.

"When did we...uh you know." John said almost chuckling.

"At first we were friends, nothing physical. Then towards the end, we did John." Yoko said. "I have missed you John, I'm sorry for cremating you. Oh I am, I know you didn't want to be burned. I should have buried you, but it's a waste of space you know. "I thought you would like not to take up space you did not need." Yoko apologized.

"It's okay Yoko, you're old too. I wish I can grow old, but I won't." John said forlorn.

"You must be clueless. You don't even know me. I'm just a stranger to you, aren't I John?" Yoko said.

"I have a weird feeling you won't be for soon." John said smiling.

"I never got your jokes John." Yoko too smiled for the first time.

"Yoko touched his cheek, then kissed him on his forehead. "Bye John, I think they want me to go," She said hearing the knock on the door. "Love you John."

"I will soon love you." John said, starting to love her already.

Then she left also, and John was left alone in the room.


End file.
